Snowpoint Temple
|map=Sinnoh Snowpoint City Map.png }} The Snowpoint Temple (Japanese: キッサキしんでん Kissaki Temple) is a location in Snowpoint City. It is home to the Legendary Pokémon . The temple cannot be entered until the National Pokédex has been obtained. Regigigas appears on the bottom floor as a statue and will not awaken unless the Legendary titans— , , and —are in the player's party. The temple has six floors, one ground and five basements, and has many puzzles involving sliding on ice tiles. Geography The Snowpoint Temple is a temple at the northernmost point of the Sinnoh region. Throughout the temple are puzzles, and at one point is necessary to obtain an item. The wild Pokémon that can be found inside the temple are mostly cave and Pokémon. The Snowpoint Temple has no Trainers; only the chosen are permitted to enter the temple. On the bottom floor of the temple there is an immobilized statue of . This Regigigas statue will animate when , , and are all in the player's party and can be battled and captured. Items )|D=yes|P=yes|display=NeverMeltIce}} )|Pt=yes}} Pokémon Layout In the anime In the main series The Snowpoint Temple briefly appeared in A Pyramiding Rage!, with its guardian being Maria. In Pillars of Friendship!, the residing in it went on rampage after J destroyed the three pillars that protected it. However, it was calmed down by the end of the episode. later released his , , and to undertake the position of Regigigas's guardians. ]] In Pokémon Generations Snowpoint Temple made an appearance in The Adventure. was seen battling a outside of the temple, until the commotion caused Regigigas to awaken from its slumber and emerge from the temple to attack the two Pokémon. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Bogging Down Quagsire, after the battle against Team Galactic at Lake Acuity, , who had a fainted Maylene and Candice with her, sought shelter inside the Temple, because of the heavy snowfall. She heard a rumble coming from farther inside the Temple, and assumed it was a wild Pokémon. She prepared to capture it if necessary, but, because of the strain of the battle, she was very weak and fainted. The Poké Ball she was holding slipped off her hand and rolled towards a large dark figure deeper within the temple. In the TCG The following is a list of cards named Snowpoint Temple. |type=Stadium|enset=Legends Awakened|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=134/146|jpset=Temple of Anger|jprarity=Uncommon}} Trivia * In , the Snowpoint Temple is the location of the lowest leveled wild Pokémon in any Pokémon game— . Regigigas is tied with the Resort Area's level 1 and the Nature Preserve's level 1 Magikarp and for lowest leveled wild Pokémon. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=切鋒神殿 |zh_cmn=切鋒神殿 |fi=Snowpointin temppeli |fr=Temple Frimapic |de=Blizzach-Tempel |it=Tempio Nevepoli |ko=선단신전 Seondan Shinjeon |pt_br=Templo Piconeve (PG01) Templo de Snowpoint (main series anime) |es_la=Templo de Snowpoint |es_eu=Templo Puntaneva |vi=Thần điện Kissaki }} Category:Sinnoh locations Category:Diamond and Pearl locations Category:Platinum locations Category:Buildings de:Blizzach-Tempel es:Templo Puntaneva fr:Temple Frimapic it:Tempio Nevepoli ja:キッサキしんでん zh:切锋神殿